To Be What You Want
by swaggerbubble
Summary: Sequel Jangan Cintai Aku Apa Adanya KaiHun! KaiHun! egen Yaoi! Yaoi! RnR please!


Sequel ( Jangan Cintai Aku Apa Adanya )

TO BE WHAT YOU WANT

KaiHun! KaiHun! Yaoi! Yaoi!

Author : swaggerbubble

"KIM JOOONGIINN! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

"ayolah sayang , jangan terlalu dipikirkan . semua hal pasti ada sisi positifnya ." sebenarnya apa yang tejadi di sini , 6 tahun tak melihat mereka benar-benar membuatku tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan .kurasa kita semua butuh ..

FLASHBACK

3 jam yang lalu pesta pernikahan sehun dan jongin baru saja selesai , sekarang mereka berdua tengah beristirahat di rumah pribadi yang mereka beli menggunakan uang mereka sendiri .

"jongin , apa kau ingin makan malam?"

"tidak sayang , lebih baik kau istirahat saja , lagi pula aku masih kenyang ."

"kalau begitu aku mandi dulu."

"jangan terlalu lama , karna kita akan segera memulai malam pertama sayang ."

DDUUAKK

Sehun memukulkan gagang telepon di sebelahnya tepat mengenai kepala jongin.

"sayang~ appo~" sehun segera saja meninggalkan jongin dengan benjolnya.

ooo

Sehun POV

Hhaahh~

Perut ku terasa hangat setelah meminum segelas susu , bena-benar membuat nyaman . aku sudah sangat merindukan kasur ku yang empuk . sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan jongin .

CKLEK

OH MY~

Kurasa ini adalah salah satu ciptaan tuhan yang paling sempurna , dan yang ada di depan ku sekarang ini telah benar-benar resmi menjadi milik seorang Oh Sehun .

Bahunya yang tegap

Otot bisep nya yang tebentuk tak terlalu kekar

Dada bidangnya yang selalu terasa hangat saat kupeluk

Pusarnya , aku tak pernah melihat tu sebelumnya , tapi saat ini aku sekali mengoleskan lidahku di atasanya.

Ooohhh…. Sekarang aku bias melihat bagaimana tonjolan itu terlihat snagat keras .

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku pelan , sedangkan jongin mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah ku , tapi aku benar-benar enggan untuk melewatkan pemandangan indah dihadapanku ini .

"mengagumi sesuatu hemm?" tak terasa aku menganggukkan kepelaku kecil. "lihat aku." Jongin menjauhkan badannya dari ku .

Saat ini aku benar-benar seolah bisu , jongin membawa tangan ku menyentuh otot-otot perutnya .

"kau tahu , yang ada pada diri ini semuanya adalah milik mu sayang ."

"a..a..aku tahu itu." Oohh. Di mana letak kaca , betapa merahnya wajah ini .

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga ku "kau.. hhh menyukainya sayanghh?" karna terlalu gugup aku tak sadar , kalau telah meremat perut jongin . benar-benar kebiasaan yang buruk

"emmhh … ya .. yaahh." Jongin menjilati telinga sehun , sambil membawanya berbaring di ranjang .

"assshh .. hh .. ngghh jonginnhh."

"yess .. sayangghh .. call my nameehh"

SKIP

ooo

Setelah malam pertama itu , dua bulan ini mereka-jongin dan sehun- hampir melakukannya setiap hari .sehun juga mengalami keganjilan pada tubuhnya membuat jongin benar-benar khawatir .

"jongin , ini benar-benar sakit . kumohon , apa kau bisa leih cepat lagi ." jongin melajukan mobil nya lebih cepat , karena sepertinya sehun tidak bisa lagi menahan mual nya.

"atur napas mu sayang , cobalah untuk lebih rileks ." sehun mencoba saran jongin.

Hhuuhh~

"bagaimana? Tanya jongin

"kurasa lebih baik."

Kurang lebih 10 menit mereka telah sampai di rumah sakit . dengan jongin yang sedikit membopong sehun .

ooo

"selamat tuan kim jongin , istri-suami- anda tengah mengandung , umur kandungannya baru menginjak 1 bulan . tolong di jaga dengan baik ."

"benarkah?" Tanya jongin tak percaya tentang keajaiban ini .

"benar tuan , ini hasil pemeriksaannya."

"gomawo uisanim."

"cheonma tuan kim jongin." Sehun dan jongin keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan .

"aku tak percaya ini sayang ." sehun hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap perutnya . "trimakasih sayang , sungguh , aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di sunia ini."

"jongin." Sehun menggenggam erat tanga jongin . "ku harap kau bisa menepati janjimu untuk menjadi ayah , suami , sekaligus kepala keluarga yang dewasa dan bertanggung jawab ."

Jongin menatap dalam mata sehun ."tak perlu kau katakana , sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap berusaha untuk melakukan apa yang telah ku janjikan ."

GREP

Sehun memeluk jongin sangat erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada jongin yang-katanya-hangat itu .

ooo

Masa-masa yang paling sengsara bagi jongin dating juga , yaitu masa-masa ngidam . apa yang di idamkan sehun benar-benar ekstrim .

Jam 3 pagi

"jongin aku ingin ke gymnasium , sekarang juga , tidak ada penolakan ."

Jam 1 siang

Saat jongin sedang di kantor untuk memimpin meeting dengan para petinggi .

Ddrrtddrt

"Jongin , aku ingin salju sekarang juga . anak kita meminta ini."

Jam 9 malam

Memimpin salah satu perusahaan ayah nya memang tidka mudah , benar-benar membuat lelah. Tapi dia lakukan ini semua demi keluarganya .

"jongin , anakmu ingin kau mempraktekkan gerakan-gerakan tinju . now!"

Semenyebalkan apapun sehun , jongin tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia tak menginginkan itu . tapi jongin sama skali tidak keberatan akan hal itu , karena ia melakukan itu semua semata – mata hanya untuk keluarganya . ya , keluarga yang ia miliki adalah tanggung jawabnya , ia sduah pernah berjanji itu kan sebelumnya .

ooo

Dari sekian masa-masa yang paling sengsara , saat inilah masa-masa yang paling sengsara serta mendebarkan .

KELAHIRAN ANAK PERTAMANYA

Keringat dingin yang terus mengalir di pelipisnya , seluruh tubuh yang mendingin , kaki gemetar tapi tak pernah berhenti untuk berjalan kesana kemari .benar-benar membuat resah .

CKLEK

"tuan kimjongin.? Anda sudah boleh memasuki ruang persalinan . istri-suami-malhirkan dengan normal , bayi anda sehat dan selamat

"trimakasih uisanim ." sang dokter tersenyum .

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu tuan kim jongin." Jongin memasuki ruang persalinan dan langsung terdengar tangisan bayi .

Ooeeekkk … oeeekkkk

Ooeeekkk … oeeekkkk

"jongin , dia tidak mau berhenti menangis "

"biar aku yang menggendongnya ." jongin mengambil bayi itu dari sehun . seketika suasana langsung hening . "dasar , kau benar-benar anak ayah." Jongin mencium kening bayinya .

"siapa namanya jongin?" jongin terlihat berpikir .

"bagaimana kalau kim .. kim tae?"

"Oh .. Kim taeoh . bagaimana?"

"kurasa bagus juga .Kim Taeoh ."

ooo

Tak terasa umur taeo sudah menginjak 5 tahun . karna tingkat kemesuman seorang kim jongin yang tidak terkendali , membuat sehun harus mengandung anak nya dan jongin yang kedua .

FLASHBACK END

"sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau punya anak lagi jongin ."

"sayang dengarkan aku ." sehun menatap jongin lekat-lekat "kurasa dua anak itu cukup , suatu saat nanti saat aku dan kau meninggalkan taeoh di dunia sendirian . dia pasti akan merasa sngat beruntung karna memiliki saudara , bayngkan saja kalu dia tidak memilki saudara? Tidak aka nada yang bisa membantunya saat dalam kesulitan . bagaimana?"

"tapi ini sakit sayang ."sehun membawa tangan jongin menuju perutnya .

"Ada aku disni , ada taeoh . sakit untuk saat ini bisa kita tanggung bersama , jangan hanya memikirkan saat ini sayang , pikrkan masa depan anak-anak kita nantinya . mereka bisa saling bantu-membantu dalam hal apapun . pikirkan lagi sayang "

"jongin~ peluk aku~" jongin menatapnya heran , tapii kemudian ia membawa jongin ke dalam dekapannya , mungkin karena bawaan bayi . "aku suka kau yang seperti ini . kau yang dewasa , kau yang tidak mudah emosi , kau yang selalu bisa meyakinkan ku bahwa semuanya akan baik – baik saja ."

"jadi apa ini artinya aku sudah bisa menepati janji ku padamu ?" sehun menganggukkan kepala nya . "berarti aku berhak mendapatkan reward ?"

Huh? Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya ak menhgerti , reward apa ?

"mungkin 3 ronde sudah cukup memuaskan kim jongin junior , benarkan ? lagian kurasa taeoh masih lama bermain dengan kyuhyung hyung . "

"tidak jong-"

CHUP

"tidak ada penolakan sayang~"

END


End file.
